


And it Goes Like This

by rvziel



Series: Noncanon theaterverse oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M, along with maybe the fact eren and levi almost screwed in front of everyone at lunch, yknow it's a normal thursday for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvziel/pseuds/rvziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wanted to get back for the Peacock incident, why not do something similar with a bigger crowd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it Goes Like This

                Eren tugged at his shirt collar, sitting in the chair in front of the computers connected to the speakers in the commons. Levi decided to pull his Peacock stun a couple of weeks ago, so Eren decided to play the revenge card. If Levi wanted to do it in front of a crowd, fine. That just means Eren gets to have an audience.

                “Alright, when you see me give the signal, play the music,” Eren turned to look at Jean who had complied to help. He rolled his eyes and nodded, letting Eren get up and walk out.

                Eren made his way from the computer area with the setup to the usual lunch table everyone sat at, narrowly avoiding people passing by with lunch trays. He went over the routine in his head, making sure it was perfected and nothing was going to go wrong. He figured it’d take a couple of minutes for the teachers to notice anyways, no sense in dilly dallying.

                When he reached the table, Eren stood directly behind Levi. Obviously Levi must have heard him coming, because right when Eren stopped he turned his body around to face him. He looked up with his usual impassive face and raised an eyebrow. Eren replied with a smirk, giving the signal to Jean.

                When Levi heard the whistles and everyone began to hush his eyes had gone rather wide, but he didn’t both moving from his spot. Instead, he watched the way Eren swayed his hips to the beat with that cocky grin plastered on his face.

                “ _Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right_ ,” Eren moved his hands upwards, and brought them down to his own chest. “ _Then aim for my heart, if you feel like_!”

                Snapping his arms away and placing them on Levi’s shoulders, he leaned forward and trailed his hands down Levi’s chest. “ _Take me away, and make it okay_ ,” his hands trailed down to Levi’s leg, rather close to his crotch. “ _I swear I’ll behave_!”

                An amused Hanji sat next to her two friends, watching like a hawk. She figured Eren was up to something when he wouldn’t stop humming the song for so long, but just took it in stride. This, however, was better than she expected. _He was always a crowd pleaser_ , she thought.

                “You wanted control, so we waited,” He pulled Levi into a standing position to mimick the one Eren had been in a couple of weeks ago, and Eren tugged off the tie he’d work for stylistic purposes that day. “ _I put on a show_ ,” He placed the tie around Levi’s neck and pulled him closer, singing into his ear. “ _Now I make it_.”

                Levi’s face reddened at the amount of contact, knowing how Eren had felt now. This was embarrassing, especially with over eight hundred eyes staring right at you. Eren pulled away and slipped his hands into Levi’s front pocket. “ _You say I’m a kid, my ego is big, I don’t give a shit_ ,” he pulled their waists together and held the back of Levi’s neck, forcing eye contact.

                “ _And it goes like this_.”

                Eren swayed his hips once more and picked Levi up, forcing him to sit on the table. Those in the way scooted away quickly and created more space, laughing at the show. “Take me by the tongue and I’ll know you,” Levi arched his back and head when Eren’s knee had rubbed against his crotch, letting out a soft groan. “Kiss me till you’re drunk and I’ll show you,” Eren grinded up to him, grinning. “All the moves like Jagger!”

                Levi didn’t want to force Eren off despite the rather public situation they were in, and instead just forced Eren’s waist to meet with his, grinding. “I don’t need to try to control you,” Eren gasped when Levi got ahold of his waist. That certainly wasn’t a part of this plan. He grabbed Levi’s face to make eye contact, rolling his hips. “Look into my eyes and I’ll own you with them moves like Jagger,” He nipped at Levi’s exposed neck, groaning with satisfaction at Levi’s response with his name.

                “I got the moves like Jagger.”

                Erwin looked one hundred percent displeased with this situation looking away and refusing to even watch when Sasha insisted it was worth the show. Nope, not going to happen and _oh God did Levi just moan Eren’s name?_ He grimaced and got up, excusing himself to go to his locker or some bullshit excuse.

                Eren cut the song for time issues, so Levi was surprised when Eren sat all the way in his lap, rolling his hips to the beat. “ _So get in the car, we can ride it_!” He winked at the suggestive tone, and undid the first couple of buttons on Levi’s shirt. “ _Wherever you want, get inside it,_ ” Eren’s hands were warm on Levi, and the shorter of the two reached up to try to kiss Eren before he pulled away to where Levi couldn’t reach. “ _And you want to steer, but I’m shifting gears_ ,” He pulled Levi’s hair to crane his neck, licking upwards to his ear. “ _I’ll take it from here_ ,” he moaned in Levi’s ear, making him shudder.

                “And it goes like—“ the music was cut off and Eren heard a loud screech from the computer area, and he quickly got off Levi. The teachers must have found out by now and were rather annoyed, but Eren simply rushed to the door with Levi that allows entry to the band hall, escaping any teachers who may have been on a search for them.

                They didn’t stop until they reached the catwalk in the theater, panting a little from having to move such a far distance at a moment’s notice. Jean was probably going to be super angry at Eren for getting him in trouble, but he didn’t exactly care, because Levi was already on top of him trailing kisses down his neck.

                _Yeah, this will surely do,_ Eren thought, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooOOOOOOOOOOO why. why did i do this. why did i just. im sorry. i dont know why. i'll go work on the next chapter for stand up, don't be shy now i promise.


End file.
